Epic Hyperness Showdown
by Perdita8888
Summary: Yachiru Kusajishi and Pinkie Pie have met,and shall battle in an epic battle of pinkness and hyperness
1. Chapter 1

"No Pinkie, I can't," Twilight said," I can't come to a party. I've got to do some work for Princess Celestia. "Oh, alright." Pinkie aid with a sigh that was the 20th time today she had gotten that answer. She really wanted someone to come to her party. She turned to leave, her hair starting to lose its signature curl

"But Kenny," Yachiru yelled," I want to spar now, not later!" 'I'm sorry kid, but old man Yamamoto called a meeting." Kenpachi said. Before she could argue any more, Kenpachi left, leaving her alone. Yachiru really wanted someone to fight with. She crawled out the window, and ran down the street.

Poor Pinkie Pie sadly trudged down the street. No one wanted to go to a party with her. Rarity had to finish some dresses for somepony in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash had to finish her routine for the WonderBolts. Twilight had work to do. Fluttershy was nursing a baby bunny's leg. Applejack was asleep. Spike was with Twilight. The CutieMark Crusaders were on another adventure. Before she knew it, she was in the woods. Suddenly, she found a glowing orb in the clearing. Being Pinkie Pie, she ran to investigate it. She prodded it gently with one hoof, and was sucked in

Yachiru ran down the street, disappointed. No one would spar with her. Ikkaku was asleep. Yumichika was admiring his reflection. Ichigo was on Earth. She decided to just run. Suddenly, she saw a glowing light in an alley way. She ran to investigate. It was an orb. Yachiru touched it, hoping candy would fall out. The instant her finger hit it, she was sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie tumbled out, onto sandy ground. She shook herself off, only to find a little girl staring at her. He wore black robes, and chin length, bubble gum pink hair.

"Nice hair." They said together. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx!" they spat out at each other. After hearing what the other had said, they collapsed in a fit of giggles. "

'Hi, I'm Yachiru." Yachiru said offering a hand to Pinkie." I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie replied, shaking Yachiru's hand. Suddenly, a rumble filled the air. A bowl of candy had appeared just a few feet from the girls. Before either of them could blink an eye, they both dove for it. Pinkie got the bowl, stuck her tongue out at Yachiru, and trotted off. With a war cry, Yachiru dove at Pinkie, and pinned her down to the sand. "My candy!" Yachiru yelled, pulling on Pinkie's mane." No…MY CANDY! "Pinkie yelled, biting Yachiru's hand. Then, the bowl shattered, and both the girl and the pony got mouthful.

Suddenly, the ground shifted, and 2 cans of Venom Monster drink came up. Being Yachiru and Pinkie, they investigated. Then they drank it. Bad Idea. They exploded in the ultimate from of hyperness. They shot around, buzzed and twittered. Just then, Yachiru's Zanpakuto and Pinkie Pie's party cannon appeared out of nowhere. Both of them ran to their weapon, and fought. "FIGHT!" they yelled. They attacked each other. Pinkie pelted Yachiru with party paraphenallia, and Yachiru cut it all up. A pink tornado surrounded them. Both of them fought like 100 beings. They then dropped their weapons, and charged at each other. They kicked and bit. They hit and scratched. When they finally laid a hit on then other, a pink mushroom cloud erupted. When the dust settled, Pinkie was being held back by Rarity and Twilight. Kenpachi was holding Yachiru back.

"How did you guys get here? Pinkie asked

" Curious glowing orb." The captors all said at once.

" Well let us go!" Yachiru yelled, struggleing in Kenpachi grasp.

" No kid, we're going home' Kenpachi said. And with that, he nodded at the ponies, and disappeared, leaving them stunned

The ponies left a bit later.


	3. Epilouge

Epilogue

Come to find out, the whole battle was initiated Mayuri, the beyond creepy Captain of squad 12. Kenpachi confronted him, and scared him a good deal. As punishment, Kenpachi, and the ponies made him endure a 7 hour long Pinkie Party. With Yachiru and Pinkie hyped upon candy.

The End

I know it's not the best ending, but its funny anyway.


End file.
